


Traffic

by pushupindrag



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are trapped in a traffic jam, and Bucky suggests something to pass the time.</p>
<p>
  <i>They had been stuck in traffic for hours, and even Steve was getting irritated now, tapping his fingers against the wheel and tapping his foot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck in a load of traffic on my way home from holiday and this terrible and short piece of smut happened.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) and cry with me about Bucky Barnes
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

They had been stuck in traffic for hours, and even Steve was getting irritated now, tapping his fingers against the wheel and tapping his foot.

Bucky was in the seat next to him, lounging with his feet on the dash, yawning occasionally as he looked out of the front window. They were all just in one long queue, stuck. Large hill sides rising up either side of the one lane.

“You okay there Steve?” Bucky looks over, asking in concern as Steve starts shifting, huffing under his breath for the third time within the minute.

“I’m just bored.” Steve shrugs, but then beams suddenly when people start moving. But his face falls when he realises that the traffic is only moving an inch.

“Well, we’ve worn out the usual road trip games.” Shrugging, Bucky takes his feet lazily from the dash. And the look he gives Steve sends a shiver down Steve’s spine. “And unless you wanna play eye spy again, I think I’ve got a better idea.”

Steve’s scandalised, practically able to read Bucky’s mind at this point. Before he’s looking quickly out of his window, blush high on his cheeks as he glances at the car in front of them. But he’s not refusing.

“Bucky-”

“Come on Stevie.” Bucky’s shifting closer to Steve, eyes sultry as he reaches over to lay his metal hand on Steve’s thigh. “It’ll pass the time.”

“Someone could see.” He’s still not moving Bucky’s hand, the fingers of which were gently running themselves against the seam of Steve’s jeans. Not inching further up, not yet.

Steve looks at the cars again. They weren’t moving, and the guy in front of them wasn’t even paying attention to anything, never mind the pair in the car behind him. But they could get caught, and that’s what he was worried about. Even if the thought also sent a small thrill right through him.

“That’s what makes it fun.” Steve chances a glance at Bucky and wishes he hadn’t. Because the look Bucky’s giving him is predatory and shark like and gets Steve going instantly, chubbing up in his jeans.

Knowing Bucky won’t go on without him saying so, Steve nods “alright Buck.” Bucky was good like that.

“Knew you’d come around baby, now eyes on the road, just in case we move.” Steve focuses back on the road, having forgotten where they were for a second, and tightens his hands on the wheel. Letting Bucky get on with it.

Bucky starts all too slow, especially for how eager he had sounded. His hand slowly starts moving up Steve’s thigh, squeezing every now and then, running his fingers up the inseam of the denim, making Steve shudder when he finally rests his hand on Steve’s junk.

He makes quick work of getting Steve’s fly open, and Steve desperately tries to keep himself from moaning when Bucky fingers at the waistband of his underwear, metal ghosting over his cock for a split second. Teasing. Bucky’s fingers smooth over Steve’s trail, finger tips dragging through the coarse hair before wiggling under the elastic, stopping just short of Steve’s cock.

“Eyes on the road Captain.” Bucky’s smirking as he reminds Steve, so Steve drags his eyes away from the hand in his underwear to indeed look at the road, even if they haven’t moved at all.

Feeling his breath hitch, Steve bites back a gasp as Bucky finally touches Steve’s cock. Fingers light and cool as they trace down Steve’s dick to his balls, coming back up to play with the head. Unable to stop himself, because how could he not when Bucky had his hand in his pants, Steve starts rocking his hips, seeking friction as Bucky continues to roll his fingers around the tip of Steve’s dick.

“Little impatient, aren’t you sugar.” Bucky reaches over with his flesh hand, taking his metal hand out of Steve’s underwear so that he can use both hands to worm Steve’s pants and underwear a little down his thighs, just enough so that Steve’s dick is free from the elastic, now fully hard and close to leaking all over his shirt.

Steve’s whining in the back of his throat, trying to keep his eyes on the unmoving traffic as Bucky hums next to him.

“Please sweetheart.” His hips keep kicking up, humping the air while Bucky chuckles. Fully enjoying having Steve in this position.

It hadn’t taken long for Steve to get in the mood, hadn’t taken him long to fully succumb to the situation. And he was loving every second of it. Bucky was too by the sound of it.

Not wasting any time, Steve’s surprised when Bucky ducks his head down, only taking a second to look at Steve before he’s leaning fully over the console to start licking at Steve’s erection.

The car in front jolts into moving, and it takes all of Steve’ effort to move their own car. Groaning all the way as Bucky starts to add small little sucks to his licks, concentrating on the shaft. Steve can’t concentrate on much else as he starts to groan louder, hips still rising and falling, now into Bucky’s waiting lips as the brunette continues to suck and lick at Steve’s dick.

The sensation starts to build up in Steve’s gut, and he doesn’t stop himself from tangling his right hand in Bucky’s hair. Tugging to elicit a groan from Bucky, one that vibrates through Steve’s dick and causes him to only moan louder, the sound obscene in the small space.

Resolutely he’s kept his eyes on the road, and only sneaks a glance to watch as Bucky moves to concentrate on the tip of Steve’s dick, tongue darting to clean the pre-come from the slit as he reaches to fondle Steve’s balls, his free hand cupping his own crotch. They whimper in sync, Bucky due to the pressure on his probably dripping cock, Steve loved how wet and ready Bucky always was, and Steve because Bucky had finally started going down on him.

Bucky’s mouth is hot and wet, lips not stopping until they’re practically hitting Steve’s pelvis, tongue roving on the underside of Steve’s leaking dick before Bucky’s pulling up, hollowing his cheeks, and going back down, sucking at the head of Steve’s cock on every couple of sucks, using his teeth every now and then along the sensitive skin to keep things interesting. Every time he goes down he swallows, using his throat to get Steve to the edge, not minding whenever Steve thrusts into his waiting mouth. Steve was in his element as Bucky took his cock, the vibrations from Bucky’s eager moaning getting him to the edge quicker and quicker. The continued sensations of the steady bob of Bucky’s mouth, and the previous play has Steve keening and writing underneath Bucky’s mouth, getting closer and closer as the feelings get too much.

There’s a beep, one that Bucky powers through and Steve jumps at, moving the car that inch forward and coming. Hard and unexpected, right down the back of Bucky’s throat as Bucky greedily swallows, noises filthy and erotic as he scrabbles at his own pants.

“Baby, baby, Stevie.” Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Bucky’s writing in his own seat, legs landing back on the dashboard, ass on the edge of his seat as he opens his own fly, eyes crazy and hands desperate. “Eyes on the road.” They were moving quicker now, the traffic finally easing. But Steve can’t concentrate, because he knows for a fact Bucky’s jerking himself off, if the gasps and bitten off moans are anything to go by, although there’s a lot of shuffling that Steve can’t explain, a clink and fabric moving.

Traffic stopping again, because of course it does, Steve finally lets himself look over, and if he was up for it, he could probably come again just from the sight.

Bucky’s panting at the roof of the car, head thrown back and eyes closed as his jeans are shoved to his ankles, which explained the rustling, with his metal hand around his cock, and two fingers shoved into his ass, he’s drooling, mouth open as he fingers himself, hand pumping faster and faster. The noises add to the scene, slick sounds that fill the car. Bucky unashamed and open as he gets himself off.

“Watch the road.” Gasping it out, because he didn’t seem capable of much else, Steve watches as Bucky comes all over himself, satisfied smile on his face as he grins over at Steve. Breath hard and eyes still playful.

Easing out, he takes his shirt off to clean himself up. And Steve finally does go back to watching the road, pulling his jeans up and doing his fly one handed as he hears Bucky get himself back into some semblance of order.

All of the windows were steamed up, and Bucky still panting and whimpering a little as he gets himself back together.

“Told you I knew a better waste of our time.”


End file.
